Gigabyte Gaming/Gigabyte Gaming Direct
Gigabyte Gaming Directs are directs hosted by Gigabyte Gaming that show off new games, updates and DLC made by it. 30th January 2016 Hello, and welcome to the first ever Gigabyte Gaming Direct! I'm GG 209, and I'm going to show you what the company has in store for you! First up, let's start with a brand new game trailer! The screen goes black, then opens up to reveal a large house. Wario strolls out of it, laughing pleasantly. He then strolls of the screen. Suddenly the screen darkens and a shadowy creature comes and lifts up the house. It stuffs all the money inside in a bag and flies away with it. Wario quickly runs back in, yells, and chases after the creature. The games title is then revealed: Wario Land: Money Quest. Thats right, Wario is returning for a brand new game! Like past Wario Land games, WLMQ will be a platformer with a few tricky puzzles. The player will have to use their wits and skills to win levels. There is also a new challenge into the game. This challenge is to collect 1,000,000 coins, similar to New Super Mario Bros. 2. Wario Land: Money Quest will release with the Micro Gamer Spring 2016! Now it's time to talk about a game announced only about a week ago: Tanner. Now, Tanner may be a platformer, but it will be quiet different from Wario Land: Money Quest and Super Mario Adventure. Tanner is about the adventures of Tanner, a cyborg monkey. This game will show how he came to be a cyborg and his first adventure. Tanner will have to dodge tricky enemies and spikes to achieve this goal. Luckily, Tanner is eqipped for the mission. With a laser blaster to blast enemies and a jetpack to soar of tricky jumps, Tanner is more than prepared for his mission. A screenshot is shown, showing an evil looking wizard monkey and two others next to him. Tanner will have to save his homeland from the evil Master Mage, an evil sorcerer bent on world domination. With his Monkey Masters, Master Mage will be a tough opponent for Tanner. Check out Tanner, coming in Spring 2016 for the Micro Gamer. Now it's time for some info on our next Mario Kart games. Enjoy the trailer! The screen opens to show Mario, LuigI, and many others racing. Many screenshots are shown, with new tracks such as Moose Meadows and Super Bell Hill. At one point, Toad gets a new power-up: the Double Cherry. Toad gets a clone of himself, then uses a fireball power-up with his clone shooting as well. The screen switches to a cinematic of Mario looking up in the sky as a car almost crashes on top of him. The driver looks up and as revealed to be Boom Boom. Boom Boom races on, with the rest of the gang following him. The name is then revealed: Mario Kart Gamer Mario Kart Gamer is a new Mario Kart coming to the Gamer. Let's take a look at some of the new features. (A screenshot is shown of two tracks: Super Bell Hill and Moose Meadows) MKG will have a total of 24 new tracks and 6 new cups. Many of the courses will be pulled from Nintendo and Gigabyte Gaming games. We hope you will like the selection. (A screen shot shows Toad using the Double Cherry power-up) New power-ups will be appearing in MKG as well. One of these is the Double Cherry from Super Mario 3D World. With a clone, the player can strategically use twice as many items and take twice as much space racing. However, the clone will disappear after a while. More items will be announced soon, so stay tuned! (A final screen shot shows Boom Boom racing in a car) Finally, we have our newest racer: Boom Boom. Boom Boom will be a heavy racer, meaning he will have high speed but poor handling. Boom Boom is just one of the ten new characters, so look for new updates soon! Now it's time to talk DLC. Mario All-Star Sluggers and Super Mario Moose are both getting new DLC soon. Let's check it out! (A screen shot shows General Toadius hitting a baseball) Mario All-Star Sluggers is getting a new DLC pack titled Gigabyte Gaming Pack. This bundle includes 6 of our characters to play along in baseball. These characters include Troopa, General Toadius, Phoebe, Toadita, Rob O Koopa, and Poomba. Most of the characters will just be team members, but Troopa and Toadius will be team captains. You can buy all these characters for just $6 on February 12, 2016. (A screenshot shows Rosalina jumping over an Octoomba) Super Mario Galaxy is coming to Super Mario Moose! This new DLC pack will have Mario and co. helping Rosalina save the Lumas from Bouldergiest, who has returned for revenge. This pack will include 7 new levels and Rosalina as a playable character. You can buy it tommorow for $8. Hope you enjoy it! We're near the end of our direct. Before the end, here is one last surprise game. The screen shows explosions slowly rocked a battlefield, and Yoshi running through them in slow motion. It switches to Luigi up on a cliff, sniping Kamek with a fireball. It then switches to Mario and Bowser, who are charging at each other in slow motion. Then the screen goes black, and the title is revealed: Mushroom Battlegrounds. Gameplay footage is then shown. Thats right, we're developing a Mario game similar to Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Players can play online on random teams of six and try to destroy their opponents. Let's take a quick look at the playable characters: Mario is the basic shooter of the game. His basic attack is ahooting fireballs, and his special abilites include giant fire balls. Luigi is a sniper character. Using a special aim ability, Luigi can blast opponents from a long distance. Yoshi is more of technical character. Yoshi uses tricky moves like his egg roll to defeat opponents. Peach is a healing character. Peachs attacks are pretty weak, but she's great at healing teammates. Bowser is a tank character. Though his attacks aren't very strong, Bowser has a lot of health and is good for charging on opponents. Kamek is a mage character. He can use multiple spells to keep opponents on their feet. Wario is the up close fighter. Wario can charge right up to his opponents and eat heavy damage with his fists. Finally, Waluigi is more of a bomber. Throwing bombs in high arcs, Waluigi can throw bombs in high arcs to hit high up opponents. The game will be updated constantly, so be sure to stay tuned! Mushroom Battlegrounds will release February 6, 2016. That ends today's direct. Tune in next time for more exciting info! 1st January 2019 (Some Gigabyte Gaming Brawl 2015 in the screen) 2019 is here, and welcome to the Gigabyte Gaming Direct, first in this year! We started working with The Random Block and Power Paintbrush Productions. I'm GG209, and I'm there with the founder of Power Paintbrush Productions, PowerPaintbrush69. Let's start with a new game, Mario Dance-Off, what will release in March, and an information that Gigabyte Gaming will have something! It's a new Mario Kart game, Mario Kart Override, enjoy the game's trailer! The screen opens to show the Twisted Stadium, the first track of the Mushroom Cup, where Mario, Luigi and others are racing freely. Many screenshots are shown, with some new tracks such as Dreadnought Galaxy, Asteroid Tour and Zephyr Valley. At one point, Toad breaks an Item Box, holding a Propeller Mushroom, allowing Toad's kart have a propeller to fly through the skies. Then, in a new track known as Quake Canyon, Mario is looking up in the sunset sky, as a car almost crashes on top of him. It was revealed to be Pom Pom. Pom Pom races on, followed by the other racers, who raced in Twisted Stadium. The title is revealed: Mario Kart Override, and a gameplay footage is shown. Check out Mario Kart Override coming for Gamer! Let's take a look for some new features. (A screenshot is shown of two tracks, Dreadnought Galaxy and Zephyr Valley) Mario Kart Override will have a total of 20 new tracks and 5 new cups. We shown that Dreadnought Galaxy and Zephyr Valley are some of them. We hope you like the selection. (A screenshot shows a vehicle with a propeller) That's right, one of the new items featured in the game is Propeller Mushroom! With a propeller, you can fly freely through the heavens, galaxies and skies. The propeller will disappear after 10 seconds. More items will be announced soon, so stay tuned! (A final screenshot shows Pom Pom racing in a kart) Yes, yes, new characters will race on the racecourses. We have our newest kart racer, Pom Pom. Pom Pom will be a cruiser character. Pom Pom is just one of 10 new characters in Mario Kart Override, so stay tuned! Now it's time to talk about the DLC for Mario Kart 9: Platinum. Both versions will have two DLC packs. (A screenshot showing General Toadius, Troopa and Toadita in their karts) A [[Gigabyte Gaming x Mario Kart 9: Platinum|Gigabyte Gaming x Mario Kart 9]] DLC pack will feature three of our characters we're famous from! Troopa, General Toadius and Toadita will start their engines for first time! (A screenshot showing Pikachu racing in Pokemon Stadium) Another DLC pack will be released! This is [[Pokemon x Mario Kart 9: Platinum|Pokemon x Mario Kart 9]]. It will feature Pikachu, the Pokeball Cup, where the Pokemon Stadium is, and Yellow Magnet. Great job, PP69! We're near the end of our direct. Lastly, there is one suprise game, and its trailer. The screen shows explosions in a battlefield, and Yoshi running through them in slow motion. The message "Mushroom Battlegrounds are back" appears, showing the gameplay footage of the original Mushroom Battlegrounds. It switches to Kamek creating white energy by whacking his wand in slow motion. The message "With more power" appears. It then switches to Luigi up on a cliff, blasting Bowser's army using his Poltergust G-00 in slow motion. The message "To beat opponents" appears. It then switches to Mario and Bowser, who are charging to each other in slow motion. The message "In great battles!" appears. It then switches to Waluigi throwing a Bob-omb in slow motion. The message "Power up" appears, with Princess Daisy, Rosalina, Goomba and Bowser Jr. standing in a line. The message "Choose your field" appears, with Mario, Luigi and Yoshi running through Zephyr Valley in slow motion. Lastly, the message "And go!" appears, with Lakitu whistling. The title is revealed: Mushroom Battlegrounds 2, and a gameplay footage is shown. A sequel to our hit Mushroom Battlegrounds will be released. The title is known as Mushroom Battlegrounds 2. Players can play online in random teams of six and try to destroy their opponents. The game will feature an improved Story Mode and features 4 new characters. One of the stages appearing in Mushroom Battlegrounds 2 will be Zephyr Valley. This is the data of 4 new characters. Princess Daisy is a technical fighter. Although her attacks are more good than Princess Peach's ones, Daisy is more technical than Princess Peach and her attacks deal more damage. Rosalina is the other healer in the game. She is great at launching Grand Stars on opponents and healing the opponents within her Heal Boost. Goomba is a more defensive fighter, being Bowser's first line of attack. One known attack in the gameplay part of MB2 trailer is Charge, which creates some flames that burn out the opponents. Finally, our last newcomer, Bowser Jr. is the other mage character. He uses his Paintbrush as his main weaponry. He is also known for his Paintbrush Mark, one of his attacks. Mushroom Battlegrounds 2 will be released 16th February 2019, that ends the direct. Tune up in next time! Mini-Directs 1/2019: Mario Kart Override and Wario Land: Dark Energy Star 2nd-6th January 2019 Hello Super Mario Fanon, and welcome to the first Gigabyte Gaming Mini-Direct ever! I'm GG209, the founder of Gigabyte Gaming. This time, we know about Mario Kart Override, announced a day ago, and the all-new Wario Land: Dark Energy Star for Gamer. This is the trailer. The screen goes black, that opens up to reveal a large mansion. Wario is sitting in his armchair, while Waluigi is checking the news in his computer. Wario and Waluigi are furious. The amethyst transforms into the Dark Energy Star. Suddenly the screen darkens and the Dark Energy Star glows dark purple. Wario goes out, followed by Waluigi. Wario and Waluigi run to the mansion and jump to the Dark Energy Star, which releases dark lightnings. The game's title is then revealed: Wario Land: Dark Energy Star. That's right, Wario and Waluigi are ready to break the Dark Energy Star! Like past games in Wario Land series, WLDES will be a platformer game with some tricky levels and boss battles. The game is for up to 2 players. The players will have to use their wits and skills to complete the levels. There is also a special challenge for master players. The challenge's task is to collect 100,000 coins before the player reaches the last level. The game is coming in Spring 2019! Now, it's time for more courses and items coming to Mario Kart Override!Category:Fanon Category:Gigabyte Gaming